<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С субботы на воскресенье by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652897">С субботы на воскресенье</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С субботы на воскресенье</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ночь с субботы на воскресение давно уже по негласному договору отведена под занятие сексом. Нет, это вовсе не означает, что в другое время существует табу. Но так сложилась жизнь, что после тяжелого, муторного, скучного рабочего дня хочется сделать только три вещи: пожрать, принять душ и лечь спать. Сил на какое-либо другое шевеление либо вообще нет, либо почти что нет, а ведь на следующее утро надо ещё рано встать, чтобы, как любил повторять Шульдих, «арбайтен-арбайтен-арбайтен».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Зато после пятницы можно было выспаться, нормально подкрепится днём и поднабраться сил, чтобы вечером, после сытного ужина и пары часов ленивого валяния перед телевизором, заняться сексом и получить свои честно заработанные минуты оргазма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд и Шульдих давно переросли период романтических провокаций, бурных страстей и необузданного траха в малоприспособленных местах в самое неподходящее время, у них всё было по-семейному обдуманно и размеренно. Начиналось всё с поцелуя, лёгкого и неотвратного, словно разгорающиеся летом в Северной Америке от плохо затушенного костерка пожары, чтобы оборваться шумным оргазмом, отпечатывающимся перед глазами яркими искрами. А всё потому, что Кроуфорд мастерски умеет завести телепата: эрогенные зоны рыжего он знает лучше, чем карту минных полей на последнем экзаменационном тесте в Розенкройц.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Первым в ванну забредает Шульдих, чтобы успеть высушить волосы, пока Кроуфорд принимает душ. Спать на мокрой подушке не нравится ни одному из них.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/Кстати, Брэд, не забудь загнать лексус на техосмотр. Вчера приняли закон об ужесточении правил./</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Телепат бросает пришедшую в голову мысль напрямую, даже не пытаясь перекричать шум воды и громко работающий фен. Кроуфорд фыркает что-то маловразумительное вслух.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/Эй, Брэд, слышишь?/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рыжему скучно. Он развлекает себя Кроуфордом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/Слышу. Я в курсе. И я уже там был. В следующий раз поедешь ты./</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Копна ярких волос рассыпается по плечам, когда телепат встряхивает головой. Он проводит рукой по запотевшему зеркалу, стирая полотенцем влагу, и медитативно расчесывается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/Нет уж… с меня хватает путешествия в налоговую./</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Белые пряди седины похожи на лианы, которые щедрой россыпью пробиваются сквозь разрушающиеся временем стены. Это, пожалуй, немного грустно, но что поделаешь. Закрашивать их рыжий не будет из принципа, да и зачем, когда они добавляют ему царственной загадочности и некий флёр романтизма.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/Можно подумать, ты там так часто бываешь…/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В последнее время у Кроуфорда появилась милая привычка ворчать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/Может, и не часто, зато точно незабываемо./</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рыжий автоматически протягивает полотенце щурящемуся оракулу и не замечает ни морщинок у глаз, ни линий между бровями, ни проседи в черных, словно крыло ворона, волосах. Он любуется своим мужчиной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оракул давно перестал дергаться и бороться за личное пространство в ванной. Шульдих заполз под кожу и змеей свился вокруг сердца, так, что не вытравишь. Да и не хочется, особенно когда дарят такое восхищение.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Они не шепчут слова любви, не срываются в аферы, но понимают друг друга без слов. Впрочем, между собой они предпочитают говорить вслух:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, забыл сказать… Наги звонил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И как чибик?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Предложил встретиться в узком семейном кругу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы, он и эта его малолетняя зазноба?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почтенная женщина. Брось, Шульдих, столько воды утекло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рыжий передёргивает в раздражение плечами и, не дожидаясь Брэда, уходит в спальню. Уже оттуда доносится:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А может без неё как-нибудь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Шульдих закапывает капли для глаз, с удовольствием вытягивается на постели и, нацепив на кончик носа очки, вписывает в ежедневник непременным пунктом вызвать с утра мастера, потому что жить без кондиционера летом просто невозможно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд снимает с кончика носа рыжего очки, откладывает их на прикроватный столик, выключает ночник и целует телепата, властно притягивая его к себе. Прикосновения родных рук дарят ласку и заставляют тела гнуться навстречу друг другу. Огонь разгорается ярче с каждой минутой, и Шульдих укладывает любовника на спину, прекрасно понимая, как тому тяжело выдерживать вес своего собственного тела: ножевое ранение до сих пор дает о себе знать. И, заполучив любовника в своё полное распоряжение, не устаёт отрываться по полной программе. Он искусно делает минет, выучив на зубок, отчего именно его партнёр сходит с ума. Когда Кроуфорд дёргает любимого за волосы наверх, тот послушно подтягивается, жарко целует в губы и, безошибочно отыскав смазку, вкладывает в требовательную руку оракула. Заботливо подготовив себя и его, Брэд не спеша опускает рыжего на себя, пальцы на бёдрах Шульдиха дрожат, но он не позволяет себе просто дёрнуть вниз… А любовник был бы и не против, да только мыслей в головне давно не осталось. Стоны, крики, всхлипы скрашивают полночную тишину. И только в самом финале выдержка изменяет Кроуфорду и он начинает подгонять любимого. Оргазм накрывает с головой и рыжей падает, утыкается лбом в плечо любовника, пытаясь отдышаться. Брэд автоматически зарывается в волосы рыжего, кладёт руку ему на затылок и прижимает к себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда-то очень давно оракул терпеть не мог лишних прикосновений, а телепат любил много свободного места и никаких потных любовников рядом. Теперь Шульдих блаженно устраивается на груди Кроуфорда, а тот обнимает его руками… и ни один из них не мыслит об ином положении дел.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Брэд?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ммм..?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо, пусть притаскивает свою бабу с ребенком, но если она будет снова на тебя пялиться, то чибик останется вдовцом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ревнивый идиот, — счастливо улыбается оракул и целует любимого в макушку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я тебя тоже.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>